Independent Writing No Real Outline
by CrazyPikachu
Summary: I just get ideas about stories or characters and events, so before I can forget them I write them out or type them up. I was in class when this one hit me. I'll try to stick with it but IDK. I see it more as creative writing for fun kinda thing.


The alarm seemed to never come as Ellie lay awake in bed. Every time he looked over at his alarm clock the time read forty minutes till he had to wake up, to twenty minutes. He decided to just get up and start his day early after becoming bored and annoyed. He pulled the covers off his body then floated up into the air a few inches. He flicked his finger at the light switch making the lights come on. He floated upright looking around in a daze. "Another day of school and work…" he thought as his closet doors flung glided into the mid-sized walk in closet; clothes began to take themselves off the hangers floating over to him. He put up his hands as a t-shirt fitted itself onto him, next came his jeans then shoes. He grabbed his jacket and backpack landing on the floor. He waved his hand at the light switch, making the lights turn off.

As he collected his keys and wallet he walked to his apartment door. He stopped suddenly sensing someone on the other side waiting for him. He sent out a telepathic probe and saw a government agent armed with a gun. "Shit!" he whispered under his breath. He jumped into the air, quickly flying to the nearest window. Suddenly his apartment door flew open, he swung his head around quickly. "Freeze!" the male agent shouted aiming the gun at Ellie. Ellie hovered for a second scared to move when he noticed the rug the agent was standing on. He quickly used his powers of telekinesis to throw the man against the wall then wrapping the rug around the man's head. The agent shot his gun wildly as the rug squeezed his neck like a snake. Ellie projected a force field before approaching the man. "Don't move this will only take a second." Ellie said pulling the man into the air. The man struggled to get free but the rug only held on tighter. "Don't move it won't hurt…too much" Ellie touched his hand to the man's covered forehead. "Don't touch me you freak!" The man gagged. At this Ellie forced his will into the man's mind. "I'm only going to dig around in here for a bit before I erase your memory." Ellie said as he searched through the man's mind. "Get out of my head!" the man cried, tear stains appeared on the rug. As Ellie finished up he dropped the man to the floor, while waving his door shut. "You have a partner waiting in the court yard and back up on the way." Ellie stated annoyed and worried. Ellie walked over to his computer concentrating on it, suddenly it exploded. Ellie quickly flew into his closet and landing in front of his safe. He quickly opened it, grabbing all his money and flash drives. He stuffed his backpack full before he decided how to escape. "I don't think they know what they are dealing with…" Ellie thought as he walked by the passed out agent.

Ellie heard footsteps coming from outside then quickly ran to his door. "No other way but up!" Ellie grunted as a SWAT team ran up the stairs. Ellie ran up two flights of stairs and onto the building roof top. Three helicopters were flying around the building. "Halt your under arrest, drop your bag and put your hands up!" Ellie looked around, "what should I do?" He heard the SWAT team coming closer to the roof door. "Shit!" Moments later the first three men entered the roof. "Put your hands in the air and get on the ground!" Ellie turned to face the SWAT team now forming a circle around him. Ellie slowly put his bag on the ground then began to get down. He put on knee on the cement floor as one SWAT member came towards him with hand cuffs. Ellie looked up, grabbed his bag before twirling around kicking the man in the face.

The rest of the team aimed their guns at Ellie before Ellie flew up into the sky. The helicopters began to follow Ellie as fast as they could. "Fuck I wish I could fly faster!" Ellie flew toward the city trying to lose his capturers. Ellie looked down trying to find things to fight back with. "I don't want to hurt anyone," Ellie thought as he passed a bicycle rack. "That might work?" Ellie focused on the bicycles, they rose into the air quickly before flying right toward Ellie. Ellie looked back at the three helicopters, "ok guys get ready to dodge some bikes!" One bike shot toward the closest helicopter then another. Ellie dove toward the ground and into a freeway. The helicopters continued to dodge the bicycles while trying to keep up with Ellie. Ellie looked back once more to see the large gap he gained, he used his chance to focused more on flying faster. The bikes fell to the ground as Ellie soared into a tunnel. "I might be able to lose them in here." As Ellie flew threw he saw an oncoming group of police cars. He slowly stopped and hovered watching the police come closer and closer. People were ordered to stop their cars and lock their doors. Ellie knew this was it; he was going to be captured.

As he hovered not to high above the cars the police drew their guns and ordered him to surrender or he will be killed. Then Ellie saw a man dressed entirely in black. "Ellie they will kill you unless you come with me." Ellie heard this in his head and knew exactly what was going on. Ellie landed and put his hands up. The police quickly cuffed him and put a psychic block-brace around his left wrist. He was shoved into the backseat of a black SWAT vehicle. He knew why they had come to claim him; he helped hack some government files on other supernaturals. He looked around the large hummer, the other psychic got in the car. Ellie closed his eyes and tried to summon up a mental barrier. "Don't waste your time; I'm already in your head." Growled the man, he sat down and folded his arms, eyes narrowed on Ellie. Ellie looked down in disbelief. Two other armed guards sat near the Psychic, two more in the front and another on the roof. "You're on your way to Saint Valentine Institute by the way." The psychic laughed. Ellie's eyes widened as he looked up in horror. People who are taken there never come back out, and when they do they are either dead or under someone's mind control. Ellie looked at his brace depressed, he tried to bring some sort of psychic energy to break his hand cuffs but nothing worked. "That brace is one of our newer models, you won't get through it." One of the guards said, the Psychic laughed to himself. Ellie looked up and flipped the guard off. "Oh and we have one of your friends also," announced another guard. "She's doing quite well under our drugs." The men laughed together as Ellie filled with anger. He knew who they were talking about. His best friend Amanda who helped him hack government accounts. She was a genius with computers; she had the ability to create illusions or project thoughts into people's minds. Ellie was planning on breaking her out of the institute with another friend of his, but he too ended up missing. He assumed he was either dead or in hiding. The car came to a stop, the Psychic got up and opened the back doors to the Hummer. "You!" He pointed, "You sit there and don't move." Ellie looked at him then to one of the guards. Ellie tried to send out a mental probe but nothing came. "Shit, shit, shit." Ellie said to himself. Suddenly Ellie saw a glimpse of a green field, then another glimpse of a beach. He knew what was going on; an illusionist was projecting onto him. Ellie closed his eyes and focused on mental shields. The brace only stopped the projection of psychic energy, but not mental defenses. Ellie began to feel the illusion fading off, when Ellie opened his eyes one of the guards hit him in the head with his gun knocking Ellie out.


End file.
